


Chilled to the Bone

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, I Guess...?, Sickfic, This is purely platonic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: Papyrus wakes up in the middle of the night to find that his brother is sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little story I came up with. Like a lot of folks, I'd imagine that Sans would get sick pretty easily due to his low health ( 1 HP ). So here's something nice and fluffy for you guys.

Papyrus woke up as he heard a loud coughing fit. Since that dog was nowhere to be found, only other person it could be was Sans. Maybe he was somehow choking on ketchup? Although...skeletons couldn’t really choke on anything. As time went on, however, the coughing fits began to sound worse. Papyrus couldn’t shake off his concern, so he left his room and headed over to his brother’s door.

 

**“Sans, are you alright?”** Papyrus asked while knocking on the door. All he heard from inside the room was a groan.

 

**“What’s going on in there?”** Papyrus asked with a hint of concern. Not too soon after that, the door opened. Sans was standing there with a blanket wrapped around him, he looked almost like a walking burrito. His eye sockets were partially closed, sweat was forming on his skull, and snot was coming out of his nasal cavity. He looked like he would collapse if he stood any longer.

 

**“Oh dear…”** Papyrus knelt down to his brother’s level and placed a hand on Sans’ forehead. He felt surprisingly warm. The only time a skeleton would have any noticeable body temperature would be if they got sick. **“I thought we were done with this last month!”**

 

_“oh y’know...this is what happens when you’re as weak as me,”_ Sans replied, his voice sounded like it was fading. Papyrus gave his brother a harsh glare. **“Well...maybe if you cleaned your room for once, this wouldn’t be happening!”**

 

_“...whatever, mom!”_ Sans teased. He was about to say something else, but he began to cough uncontrollably. He started to keel over. If it weren’t for the fact that he was a skeleton, one would think that he was coughing up a lung. Papyrus picked Sans off the ground and started carrying him. **“Obviously, you’re too sick to stay in that pigsty! So I’ll have to take you someplace more comfortable.”**

 

Of course, the most comfortable place to sleep in was Papyrus’ bed, since Sans’ bed was just a worn-out mattress. Heck, Undyne would probably take it if she wanted to. And besides, who wouldn't want a race car bed?

 

Papyrus set Sans down onto the bed. Once again, he he began to examine his forehead. **“Would you like anything before I go downstairs? Maybe some soup or some water?”**

 

Sans pondered for a moment before shaking his head lightly. _“no...i’m go_ _od.”_

 

**“All right, then. I’ll be right back.”**

 

As Papyrus left the room, Sans began to curl up into the bed. He hated being sick. At best, it would be a minor cold that lasted for 3-4 days at the most. And at worst, it would be a severe bug that lasted for a week or two. Papyrus was lucky, since he rarely got sick. And when he did, it would last for about a day or two...maybe even less than that. It was one of those things that Sans envied about his brother. But at the same time, he was lucky to have somebody taking care of him when he needed it the most.

 

Papyrus finally made his way back into his room. He was carrying a bottle full of medicine, as well as an ice pack. He propped Sans into a sitting position and started pouring the medicine into the cup. **“Now I know it tastes bad, but it should be able to reduce some of your symptoms. In other words, it should help you sleep through the night.”**

 

_“eh…”_ Sans shrugged. _“works for me.”_

 

Papyrus handed the medicine to Sans’ shaking hands. The smaller skeleton drank it as quickly as he could. He wasn’t too phased by it, as he was used to the bitter taste.

 

Finally, Papyrus climbed onto the other side of the bed. He laid Sans down and placed the ice pack onto his skull. **“I’ll be right here if you need anything...OK?”**

 

_“OK...Thanks, bro,”_ Sans said quietly as he curled up beside his brother. Papyrus pulled his blanket over himself and onto Sans. Afterwards, he wrapped an arm around his smaller brother and rubbed circles on the back of his skull. **“Good night.”**

 

_“...’night, bro.”_

 

After that, Sans started to feel more comfortable. He could hardly keep his eyes open. While he knew that he was going to be sick for a while, he was thankful that Papyrus could make it bearable. Of course, this meant that his brother would have to miss out on Undyne's training session. But other than that, everything was going to be all right.


End file.
